A Blue Prom Night
by yes I'm still alive
Summary: a secret love story that end so quickly


BLUE PROM NIGHT

After Rachel giving a slow number. Puck, Artie, Sam, and Marcedez are giving another up-beat song which makes the whole school shaking like crazy. Tina Cohen Chang and Mike just like another couple in that room are dancing following the beat of the song. Mike seems really excited meanwhile Tina is losing her breath.

"Mike!" She cries loudly so Mike can hear him

"Yeah, What's wrong babe?" He replies in loud voice too

"I'm tired and thirsty, can we rest in a while?"

"But this song is really good, can we just wait 'till this song is over?"

"You said that to every song cause you really want to dance!" Tina is starting to sulky

"Don't start fighting at this moment babe, we are at prom…"Mike is begging her but don't stop dancing.

Tina knows Mike loves dance more than he loves her but she really-really tired and this fool dress make her can't breathe properly. So she says

"I want to rest and drink with Marcedez or Kurt. I left you dancing with another girl, but no cheating ok!"

"Thank you babe, please give sweet Asian kiss before you leave"

Mike is dancing alone before he sees Brittany, dancing and bothering Rachel and Jessee couple. It's cool to dance alone but it's more cool to dance with someone who with crazy ability dance. He's coming closer and then dancing with three of them.

"Ahhh…Mike!" Brittany seems so happy when sees him. She leaves Rachel - Jessee couple and join him to make couple dance. "Where is Tina?"

"She grabs some drink"

"So you are alone?"

"Yeah"

"Cool, I had a partner to make some crazy moves"

"Thank you, Brit. But I guess, I'm not gonna do that" Suddenly Mike seems so scare.

"Why? You have the most flexible body in this school. I really like it when you're popping and locking. You're really like the king of pop and lock to me"

"The king of pop and lock?"

"Yeah…like Michael Jackson but with lot of lock"

"Wow…I'm a king" Actually Mike doesn't really get Brittany's explanation, but he's kind of enjoy his new name. "But I never dance with that moves especially when half McKinley High School students are surrounding me. Now I'm fantasizing a lot of scary thing happen" Mike's lowering his voice and looking around nervously.

"You must be kidding. Look there! Finn dance confidently with his 'sack of potatoes' moves. Or look there, Artie dance carelessly even his legs doesn't work"

"You're right…"

"So?"

"Artie told me that you were really nervous before dance with me in Sectional. How did you become so relax right now?"

"Because now is Prom! You will regret all the time if you're not doing something crazy at Prom!"

"You're right. They'll never know if I never show it. Let's dance till we're breaking our legs!" Mike screams happily.

"Breaking our legs? Are you serious?" Ask her

Mike is a little bit confuse, but then he screams again

"Let's dance!"

"Yeahh!"

In no time, they get attention from everyone on the dance floor. Some couple try to compete but then they leave the dance floor just for Mike and Brittany. When Santana's starting to sing "Valerie", they look at each other, know what to do. Their incredible dance amazed everyone at prom. At the end of the song, they show acrobatic moves like they done in Sectional competition, all student give them a noisy applause. They hug each other and take a bow to everyone who watch. The crowds disband to dance again when Sam starts singing Beautiful Mess by Jason Mraz.

"We make it again Brit!" Mike's laughing really hard, clearly he can't cover his excitement.

"We make what?" ask her

"I mean, we success to amaze entire student in this school with our incredible dance"

"Of course…! Give me high five, yeah!" Brittany is totally super-excited.

They're doing high five, jumping like crazy, twisting their waist just like do in Valerie swing dance number before doing high five again.

"I'm so happy right now. I almost lay some eggs"

"Is it some kind of phrase because I don't get it" Mike sees Brittany bewilderedly.

"Don't you know? When duck is very happy, they're laying an egg. I saw it in Tom and Jerry cartoon"

"Err…that sounds interesting, whatever. I'm really happy now"

"Yeah! We're totally rock this school" Brittany put her hands on the air and show him some excited-cute expression

Then suddenly Mike grabs her cheeks and kisses her. Brittany seems really surprise, she stops dancing and staring at Mike right on his eyes, with serious expression. But seem so cute somehow.

"Oh my God..., did you just kiss me?"

"Yeah…That's what I called as Asian super-excited kiss" Quiet-shy Mike suddenly looks alive.

"But what if Tina knows about it?"

"It's just a kiss Brit! And you don't have to tell her"

"Finn broke up with Rachel because she kissed Puck, and Sam broke up with Quinn because she kissed Finn. Besides, Santana told me that kiss and sex with people's boyfriend is kind of cheating. You can't count it if the plumber is different. Tina is my friend. I don't want to hurt her" Mike realizes how serious she talks. So he stops dancing and looking down the floor.

"I'm sorry" he feels guilty, can't look Brittany's face. She seems so sad, both of them seem so sad.

"You make me feel alive just now. I'm losing my mind for a while." They pause a few seconds, standing like statue before Brittany starts to talk.

"I don't want to steal my friend's boyfriend. It's a bad thing to do" Brittany's words are like knife stabbing on Mike's chest. Make him feels guilty more than ever because he stole Tina from Artie and just now he kissed Artie's girlfriend. Even though Artie said their relationship is nearly over, but still…they are not over yet. The situation becomes very awkward.

"I'm really really sorry for what I've done to you"

"Just promise me you won't doing it again. We had a great dance skill among New Direction members, maybe Mr. Shue will give us another dance number. We would spend a lot of time to rehearsal. And I can't let you kiss me everytime you feel so excited Mike"

"I promise you it won't ever happen again. Ever!"

Brittany smiles to cheers him.

"Well, Like Lord Tubbington did when I stole his snack, I'll forgive you by the name of friendship… but honestly" She's looking at the floor and whispering "Honestly, I kind of like it" Both of them burst into laugh.

"It's true. Your lips is softer than Santana, smells better than Puck, and smaller than Sam" She pauses

"You kissed them all?"

"Yes, but only when they're single"

She talks as she's grabbing his left hand so they can start dancing again.

"May I?" He shows her his hand that ready to take her waist.

"Sure" She answers quickly

Slowly, he put his right hands at her left waist. At the same time Brittany puts her left hand on his arm. The lights are so warm, the song is perfect. He looks that pretty smile and sees those bright eyes. He can't force himself not to smile.

"People told me that you're so smart" Brittany is starting another topic.

"People told you? Do you think I'm not?"

"No…of course not. I saw your name on top five every semester. But you didn't like to talk. I thought smart people used to talk endlessly, telling you are right or wrong. Like our teachers…. and Artie...and Rachel…and Kurt... and Finn…and…Quinn...and Jacob Israel...and"

"I got it" He stops her before she names all McKinley high school students. "I think I'm not that kind of type. I like quiet and peace"

"Like John Lennon?"

Mike smiles then answer

"Yeah, just like John Lennon. But it's people thought about me, but I don't hear your opinion yet. So what do you think about me then?"

"Emm….I think you had the sweetest smile in this school" She whispers those words on Mike's ears which is makes him very shy.

"You're really cute when you feel so shy" Brittany is teasing him by whispering again on his ears.

"And you had the best abs among Lima height…" She keeps teasing Mike which makes him feel so shy but can't stop smiling

"And you are the coolest Asian guy I've ever met Mike Chang. I LOVE YOU" Brittany jokes around, emphasizes the last past by said it out loud. Mike laughs hearing the last part.

"You love everybody, Brit. Literally!" Both of them laugh hearing that fact.

"O my God, you're so right. I even had sex with all of them" She's shaking her head thinking back what she had done "You must think I'm stupid, right?" Brittany looks at him. When their eyes met, Mike looks deep down at her seriously and says

"No. I'm not. In fact, I think you are the prettiest and the loveliest girl I've ever met. You make people believe how amazing they are as their selves. You are pretty outside and inside Miss Brittany Susan Pierce"

"Oh my God, you even know my middle name" Her heart beats faster. She looks at his face, searching for something on that face. Trying to figure out what going on between them. Their face move closer but then Brittany turn her face down, she's tall enough to kissing his shoulder instead of his lips.

"You know I rent this suit, right"

Brittany laughs

"I'm sorry" she says "I think you wear your dad prom's dress"

"You just said I had bad sense of fashion"

"Yes…you are right" Then they laugh again. She's still kissing his shoulder.

"Someday, If Tina break up with you. Promise me that you will contact me as soon as possible"

"Why?" Mike pull his face, puzzling.

"Cause I intend to make you mine" She says it confidently "But 'till that time come, I guess I'll dating someone else, girls or boys"

Mike look at her, can't believe what he just heard. But still nodding "Well, if you said so. But let me tell you Brit, you are really an unique person. You will live long and happy". Brittany lifts her shoulder, couldn't agree more.

"Tina is coming. I better go and finding some people who missing their date" Britanny pull her body away from Mike's arms "Have fun both of you, it's prom tonight!"

Mike looks around them. Right! Tina is coming toward him with angry face. Mike's nailing Brittany's back before Tina show right in front of his face.

"Wow" He seems so surprise "Ti…Tina"

"How dare you dance like that with her when I'm around?"

"Here we go again…" Mike inhales deeply "But you told I can dance with other girl!"

"Yes, but not an outstanding dance like that and especially not with Brittany. Can't you understand my feeling?"

"Which exactly feeling is it? Brittany or the fact I, a little bit show off? People like our dance. We make a great dance together. Can't you just see that part? You told me you love to see me dance"

"Yes I did, but not with her because somehow I know she will steal you from me!"

"She won't"

"You take her side now, uh?"

"Oh, gosh Tina, can we just focus on my show off act?"

"If you want to show off, do that on competition. This is prom. And I want my prom to be perfect! With my boyfriend around and praises me all the time"

"You said that just because in a moment, I became the center of attraction. And it irritated you because I'm not sharing that moment with you…I can't always help it"

"Yes you can, but you don't"

"We have lot of common. We had our own world. I quiet a lot of time, but it doesn't mean I like it. Well, maybe sometimes I want people to know that I'm exist"

"You are a footballer, you are smart, and you are cute. How dare you say that whole McKinley students didn't notice you. Admit it, you and Brittany are the only glee member who never got slush on your face. And since I got you as my boyfriend, people treat me better. And the only reason why I can keep you all this time, is because you push everybody away just like me!"

Mike keeps his angriness inside, choose to remain silent. As he turns his back, he says.

"The only thing you care about is your feeling. If only you can see how important that moment to me. The moment when finally all students in McKinley High School know that I'm a really good dancer in our school"

Before Tina tells a single him a word, he passes her by.

He's almost reach one table when he catches a girl silhouette with bright green dress, dancing with Kurt and Blaine. On stage, Finn is starting sing a slow rock song, Can't fight this feeling.

Her beauty long blonde hair swing here and there, doesn't care people around her is disturbed by them. She looks happy and alive as she used to be. And suddenly, Finn's song is filling his head. 

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I still afraid to let it flow_

_What starting out as friendship has grow stronger_

_I wish I had a strength to let it show_

He thinks as fast as he can. Tina can't see him because of the crowds. Now of never, he curses at himself. In a second, he grabs her out from the hall, away from everyone's sight, left Kurt and Blaine blank in a second before Kurt says: 

"Well, I guess we have another drama in New Direction"

Blaine lifts his shoulder.

"Everyone loves drama" He replies 

"What's happen Mike?" Brittany asks curiously when he grabs her hand along the hall.

Mike's opening a door that leads them to school corridor, out of the hall. Pull her gently, and then close the door.

"I can't keep my promise. I'm sorry"

Then he puts his hand on her back and pulls it closer to his body, kisses her again, but this time with passion. Suddenly everything seems circling around them.

When it's over, they open their eyes very slowly. Staring at each other lips while their forehead still sticking on. He can smell her breath, her lips maker, and her blush on too and she still hold his chest.

"Everytime I dance with you, I feel so alive and I always want to repeat it again and again. We have our moment. We could be great together…" He's whispering as he holds her hand on his chest.

"You are so sweet Mike, I love you and your fancy feet. But still I keep my words. I won't steal you from Tina"

Mike let go his hands from hers and take a step away.

"If you said so…I'm sorry" He says

Brittany pulls Mike before he leaves too far and they're kissing again. After those kisses, she lays her hands on his chest, right on his heart try to calm it down. But she just makes it beats faster. So she turns her face down and says.

"You make me so confuse"

"Why? Because I'm so tempting?"

"Yes…and it's killing me"

Then she pauses before saying something that making Mike feels so sad.

"Maybe it's better if we don't talk after this anymore. I feel so wrong. We'll hurt many people. Tina, Artie, or Santana…"

Mike looks at her, pauses and then replies.

"If you still keep your words, then I will keep my distance"

And there, he's gone, leave her alone in dark corridor. Both of them feel guilty. They feel something but choose to hide it to everyone they love. This is a blue prom night to them, and no one else should know. 

Created by LoRT, December 2011

For all Bike couple's fans


End file.
